Episode 8258 (13th September 2018)
Lachlan sets Belle up then tells the police he and Belle committed the murders together. Elsewhere, Robert collapses and suffers a fit whilst Charity struggles in the aftermath of Bails' conviction. Plot Belle heads off to visit Lachlan, lying to Zak that she's seeing a counsellor. Robert refuses to give up on Rebecca. He skips breakfast and heads out to look for her. Tracy appears in the pub with the Hotten Courier - Bails' conviction has made the front page. Vanessa tells Charity her life starts here but it's clear Charity can't put all this behind her so easily. Belle visits Lachlan in prison. where Lachlan tells Belle she's the only person who can help him. He asks how he can make this right. Zak finds Cain in the café reading about Bails' conviction in the Hotten Courier. Cain comments the Dingles have a knack of attracting wierdos. Zak is just glad that Lachlan is out of the picture. Whilst Zak is at the counter, Ross approaches Cain looking for £500. When Cain refuses, Ross reminds him he could still make things difficult but Cain still doesn't roll over. Ross notices Pete his jacket in the café. When he lifts the garment up to return it to his brother, a clip of cash falls out. Ross pockets that the cash before placing the jacket back on the seat. At the prison, Belle asks Lachlan to tell her where Rebecca is. Lachlan doesn't answer. Instead he asks who knows she's here. Belle assures Lachlan she hasn't told anyone. After Belle makes a comment about Rebecca being dead, Lachlan states she isn't dead and he can take her to where she's being kept. Lachlan explains to Belle that when they went to Granny Clegg's and he was stressing about getting home, it wasn't about work but because he had to get back to check on Rebecca. Belle questions who Rebecca is with now. Lachlan says she's with no one. Debbie pops by Home Farm looking for Joe but he's not in. so Graham insists she stays for coffee. When Debbie sits on the sofa, she notices the prenup. Rhona approaches Charity and offers her her support. Charity doesn't react well - she hates how people view and treat her differently now. Belle meets with DI Cox and DS Sanders and informs them Rebecca is alive and Lachlan says he'll take them to her if she goes to. The detectives dismiss the idea, as it could be a wind up, and even if they persuade the Prison Governor to agree to this, she cannot be there. Belle states this could be their chance to save Rebecca and Lachlan won't do it without her. Debbie realises Graham wanted her to see the prenup. She declares she doesn't give a dam about Joe's money although Graham explains Joe is just safeguarding and it's better for everyone to know where they stand. DI Cox and DS Sanders lead Lachlan out of the prison surrounded by two guards. Lachlan is pleased to see Belle in the back of the police car. Charity buys every copy of the Hotten Courier in the shop along with a lighter. Lachlan walks through the woods flanked by a guard on either side on him and with Belle, DI Cox and DS Sanders walking close behind. Belle asks to walks alongside Lachlan. DI Cox agrees. Lachlan gets Belle to say "escape" then he tries to do just that. As he's tackled to the ground by a guard, Lachlan tells Belle to get the keys and do what they said which leaves Belle perplexed. Gaz calls by Dale View to sell Ross two grams of cocaine. Zak receives a call from the police then rushes off to collect Belle. Robert overhears and is convinced Zak is keeping something from him. Vanessa finds Charity burning copies of the newspaper in the scrapyard. Vanessa reminds Charity she won and tells her it's her chance to move on and start again but Charity still feels as grubby as ever. Vanessa assures Charity she'll heal from all of this as she's strong and wonderful. Robert realises Aaron and Liv believe Rebecca is dead. Robert doesn't want to face that possibility as he wants Seb to have his mum. Aaron states even if they can't bring Rebecca back, they'll still give Seb everything he needs but Robert can't give up on the mother of his child. Suddenly, Robert collapses and suffers a fit. As Lachlan is being led back into the prison, he admits to DI Cox and DS Sanders that he murdered Chrissie, Lawrence and Gerry but claims he and Belle did it together... Cast Regular cast *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Sebastian White - Lily Westmoreland (uncredited) *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano Guest cast *DI Cox - Nia Gwynne *DS Sanders - Clare Yuille *Gaz - Jamie Dorrington Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Bar *HMP Hotten - Visiting room and yard *Café Main Street - Interior *Home Farm - Living room *Hotten Police Station - Interview room *David's Shop - Shop floor *Sparrow Wood *Dale View - Downstairs room *Main Street *Holey Scrap - Scrapyard Notes *A prison guard is uncredited despite lines of dialogue. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes